witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Pittman
Jay is the oldest of the W.I.T.C.H. Club, as well as the oldest junior, being 15 years old and older than Clay, Kendal, and Josh. Personality Profile Jay is a Hispanic fairy with a kind, caring attitude. When Lee was four years old, an 11 year old Jay Pittman would play either his saxaphone or his guitar to make Lee forget about being sad. He tries to be strong with Christ, even though he knows he can do a lot better. He's not much for organized religionor the sort. He just wants to grow in his walk with Christ and tell people about the lovely gift of salvation and love bestowed upon him. He is the second junior the kids meet at Alfea, as Lee who has already recognized him ran up to him and hugged his neck. Due to him being the oldest, Jay is the leader of the W.I.T.C.H. Club, while Lee, who thought of the name is second in command. He even shares a big brother, little brother relationship with Lee. Appearances See also: ''Jay's Wardrobe He is a Hispanic-American with brown hair and blue eyes. In season 3 and 4, he had a light brown streak in his bangs, by season 5, his hair no longer has a light brown streak. Civilian His season 1 civilian outfit is a gold t-shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. His season 2-3 outfit is a metallic gold long-sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves, dark blue jeans, and gray sandals. His season 4 outfit is a gold t-shirt with gold yellow colored long-sleeved shirt underneath, pale gold shorts with white trimming, and gold sandals with blue straps. His season 5 outfit is a gold long-sleeved shirt, dark black pants, and gray sandals. JP-1.JPG|Jay in Season 1 Charmix His Charmix outfit is a gold tank top, gold shorts, and gold ankle boots. He also has light gold gloves and his wings are light blue and, just like Taylor's, are in four sections, going at each a 45 degree angle from his back. Battlix His Battlix is a silver phoenix with a red jewel in the middle and a dark gold waistbag with the kanji character for phoenix written on it. Enchantix His Enchantix outfit is a gold sleeveless shirt with red shorts. His wings, now phoenix in shape, are both light green, with gold outlining and speckled with dark gold decorative jewels. He also wears yellow gloves and has also discared his gold colored boots and dons gold flip-flops. Believix From top to bottom; Jay's hair gains a light brown miniature streak in his bangs. He wears a gold t-shirt with red trimming. His wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in gold with a pale pink, yellow, and red interior, orange phoenixs and small dark gold phoenix gems decorating the wings themselves. His gloves are mixed length and bright red in color. His shorts are colored in light red. Lastly, his flip-flops are gone and replaced with a pair of below-the-knee gold colored boots. Sophix His Sophix outfit consists of a light gold t-shirt with violet sleeves, green leaf armwarmers, red wrist length gloves, crimson red shorts, and fluorescent gold sandals. His wings are fluorescent green wtih gold edges. Lovix Jay's Lovix consists of a light, regular, and alice blue fuzzy version of his Believix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on his shorts. His boots have gained fuzzy Alice blue leg-warmers. His wings are light red with gold jewels and dark gold edges. Harmonix Jay's Harmonix consists of a tank top with light gold colors and red borders. His shorts are also light gold. His wings are mainly gold with the top part red and closer to the center is red also. The design on his wings are orange flames. His bottom wing border is red. Instead of shoes, he and the other W.I.T.C.H. Club boys are barefoot. Sirenix Jay's Sirenix is a dark gold mermaid tank top, translucent orange shorts, firey orange gloves with red swirls on it and matching ankle boots. His hair is recolored red with gold streaks and his wings are pink with gold borders. Magical Powers and Abilities ''See also: Jay's spells Jay has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of phoenix, fireballs, and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. The intensity and strength of his magic is proportional to his emotional state, like Lee and Bloom. He is considered as the third most powerful fairy in existence, next to Lee and Bloom, as all of his magical powers and abilities are derived from the Phoenix itself. As the fairy of the Pheonix Flame, he can: #Summon a bird-shaped aura around him made of pure fire energy #Create balls of fire #Ignite large wildfires #Conjure balls of fire #Start and extinguish fire #Breathe fire #Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles #Shoot pinpoint flames with his finger #Sense sources of heat #Use fire to cut through objects #Manipulate temperature by thought #Melt any object or food #Shoot beams of orange energy #Throw whirling discs of fire and heat #Absorb the heat of opponents #Melt objects by multiplying their heat #Create rings of fire #Control dangerous infernos #Create force fields of fire #Mend objects that are broken #Form and control fireworks #Make metal soft and melt #Use fire as a shield to bounce back attacks Curiousities #﻿Favorite Food: ? #Favorite Color: ? #Favorite Hobby: Playing music #Favorite Pet: Biggen and Mojo #Ideal Girlfriend: Sabrina #Best Friends: Lee, Joshua, Taylor, Barrett, Phillip, Matt, Heath, Fernando, Remi, Clay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, Chase, and Sabrina #Favorite Movies: Adventure #Loves: Playing Music #Hates: ? #Favorite Music: Rock n' Roll #Favorite Shoes: Sandals and Toms #Favorite Subject: ? #Favorite Spell: Phoenix Fire Transformation Sequences Winx First, he twirls into a ball of fire with one hand up and there is a flash of light. Then, a phoenix flies to his feet and his boots burn on. There is another flash while his shirt burns into place. After another flash, his wings wrise up, fluttering, then he flies upward. He lands with his feet together and moves his hands in such a way that it makes a heart of flame. He strikes his final pose and the heart transforms into the kanji character for phoenix. (0:18) Charmix First, he appears from a grey cloud with arms together and eyes closed. A phoenix jewel appears on his chest. Then , he twirls around once. A gold bag with the kanji character for phoenix appears around his waist in a flash of light. There is a flash and he strikes his final pose with hands on either side and feet apart. (0:11) Enchantix First, the camera zooms in on his right eye and a ball of fire shapes itself into a phoenix. Next, a string of fire bounces around and in a flash of lgith, the phoenix becomes his fairy dust necklace and Jay appears with his Enchantix outfit materializing. Then, he disappears as the face of the Phoenix appears and screams. Finally, he reappears in a flash of light, winged and clothed, twirls around and assums his finishing pose. (0:16) Believix First, his hand appears on the screen, fingers wiggling. He twirls his hands around while one of his gloves burns on then claps his hands while the other appears. A small phoenix wraps around his lower torso and forms his shorts. His shirt burns on, then the camera cuts to his hair, where small flames create highlights on his bangs. The camera zooms out to show his boots burning on. Finally, in a flash he flies into view and catches a fireball in his hands while his wings appear and he then strikes his final pose. (0:25) Sophix First, a gold flower opens. This fades into his face, which zooms out. He closes his fist and a flood of golden sparkles comes out. There is a flash, and it is shown that he is fully clothed, and his wings form from beams of light after which he strikes his final pose, with feet together and arms on each side. (0:17) Lovix Jay appears surrounded by snow. First, he twirls once and strikes a pose. Then, he flies forward and there is a flash of white. Finally, he twirls around in the opposite direction, fully clothed, and strikes his final pose with hands and feet apart. (0:14) Category:Characters